


No Escaping Gravity

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Flirting and Fighting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Shaw has Root at the end of her tether.





	No Escaping Gravity

They fought over the harness and cable, but eventually it was Root who went down the elevator shaft. Shaw anchored the rope and controlled the descent with ease. In her ear, Root squealed happily as she fell for the first ten floors, stopping in front of the control box for building security. 

"Right where I need to be," Root marvelled. She pried the box open and pushed in a thumb drive. "You're so accurate." 

Shaw leaned against the rope, holding Root steady. "Oh, I think I've got your measure by now, woman." 

Root shivered, delighted at the truth of it.


End file.
